


[Podfic] Dial Tone

by ssalogel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dudley Dursley Has a Magical Child, Family, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Podfic, WIP, headcanons, headfanons, reconnecting, seeks out Harry for help, trauma mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssalogel/pseuds/ssalogel
Summary: Podfic of the lovely fic Dial Tone by Demmora





	[Podfic] Dial Tone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Demmora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demmora/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dial Tone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716879) by [Demmora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demmora/pseuds/Demmora). 



> I will be posting a file for each chapter, and also a complete file that I'll update every time a new chapter gets recorded. Feedback welcomed, including critical one.

Chapter one:  


If the first player has volume trouble, you can also use this:


End file.
